There's Gotta Be More
by AllAloneAtTheDisco
Summary: Ch 7: Amber has kept a secret for 3 months... now she's ready to tell everyone, everyone but Spinner? Ch8 is up!
1. The New Chick

~Disclaimer~ I do not own Degrassi!  
  
~A/N~ Please R&R :-) I noticed a couple of "new girl arrives" type stories on here recently but I started this a while ago so I'm still gonna put it up! Enjoy!  
  
~Summary~ A new girl arrives at Degrassi. Is she just another student to pass in the hallway? Or is she.. up to something?  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The New Chick  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Ms. Kwan and her 9th grade class looked over towards the door to see a girl standing there. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The girl was wearing black pants and a pink tank top and carrying a black over the shoulder back-pack with a large white and pink star on the front.  
  
"Hello," Ms. Kwan said politely. "Come on in. You must be Amber."  
  
The girl walked inside the classroom and stood next to Ms. Kwan.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said.  
  
"It's okay today," Ms. Kwan responded. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"  
  
Amber looked around the classroom. She opened her mouth and then closed it.  
  
"I'd..." she started. "I'd rather just settle in at first."  
  
Ms. Kwan nodded and Amber sat down in the empty seat next to Paige.  
  
"Hey," Paige said smiling. "I'm Paige Michalchuk."  
  
"Amber Brown." she replied.  
  
"So," Paige continued the conversation. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from the United States," Amber answered. "Massachusetts actually."  
  
"Cool," Paige said. "Well you can sit..."  
  
"Paige..." Ms. Kwan interupted sternly. "Pay attention."  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. The moment Ms. Kwan turned her attention away from her she looked back at Amber.  
  
"You can sit with us today at lunch if you want." Paige said quickly.  
  
"Sure," Amber said. "Thanks."  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"That is where we usually sit," Paige said, as she sat down at the lunch table. "You'll sit here everyday if you know what's good for you."  
  
Amber laughed and sat down next to Paige. Hazel took a seat across from them.  
  
"Hey Amber," Hazel said. "I love your shirt."  
  
"Thanks." Amber said smiling.  
  
"Anyway," Paige said. "You probably haven't heard about it Amber, but there's a dance this friday. We should hang."  
  
"Definately!" Amber replied. "Just give me your address and I'll meet you at your house."  
  
"Will do." Paige said.  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
The three girls looked up at Spinner, Jimmy and Craig.  
  
"Wanna watch us play basketball after school?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Sure." Paige answered.  
  
"Cool," Spinner said.  
  
The guys walked off and Paige stood up.  
  
"Let's go." Paige said.  
  
Amber and Hazel stood up and the three of them walked together to class.  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Hey," Jimmy looked over to see Paige. Hazel and Amber. "We thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Hun," Paige started. "Of coure we came!"  
  
Paige and the other two girls took a seat on a picnic table right by the court. Jimmy, Craig, Sean and Spinner came over to them.  
  
"And who is this lovely lady?" Jimmy asked, winking at Amber.  
  
"I'm Amber." Amber said smiling.  
  
"I'm Jimmy," Jimmy said. "That's Craig, Sean and Idiot."  
  
"Hey!" Spinner said. He threw the ball at Jimmy who caught it just in time. "I'm Spinner is what he meant to say."  
  
"Let's play some ball." Sean said taking the ball from Jimmy and dribbling it to the court. Jimmy and Craig followed right after.  
  
"Just watch me school Jimmy!" Spinner said, walking off afterwards.  
  
Amber looked at Paige smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your friends?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yeah," Paige answered. "Please forgive them, they're just boys."  
  
Amber laughed. "They're just totally cute you mean!"  
  
"Hun," Paige said. "You could do a lot better."  
  
"Paige," Hazel said. "Just because you want to date up doesn't mean we all do."  
  
"Date up?" Amber questioned.  
  
"You know," Paige explained. "Higher grades. Mature guys."  
  
"Well..." Amber paused. "I think I might ask one of them to the dance."  
  
"Who?" Hazel asked anxiously.  
  
"Spinner?" Amber answered.  
  
"What, Spin?" Paige asked. She felt an emotional stir inside of her. "Hun, I don't know..."  
  
"Know what?" Amber asked.  
  
"I don't really think he's your type." Paige responded.  
  
"I guess we will find out." Amber insisted. "Won't we?"  
  
"Guess so!" Hazel agreed.  
  
Paige crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. 


	2. Let's Dance

CHAPTER TWO: Let's Dance  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Hey Spin."  
  
Spinner stopped what he was doing at his locker and turned around to see Paige standing there.  
  
"Hey Paige." He said. "What's up?"  
  
"Are you, um..." Paige said. "...going to the dance tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah." Spinner answered. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Paige replied. "Are you planning on asking anyone to it?"  
  
"Well..." Spinner paused. "Not really, I think I'm gonna fly solo."  
  
"Oh," Paige said. "Okay."  
  
"Hey Paige!" Amber said cheerfully as she approached them.  
  
"Hi." Paige said.  
  
"Spinner, hi." Amber said glowing.  
  
"Hey." Spinner said closing his locker. "How's it going."  
  
"Good," Amber answered. "I just..."  
  
Amber looked at Spinner and Paige who were waiting for her to finish her sentence.  
  
"I'm just gonna come right out and ask..." Amber continued. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Me?" Spinner blinked. "I mean yeah, sure."  
  
"Coolie." Amber smiled. "Meet me at Paige's."  
  
Amber walked off with a huge smile across her face. Paige turned to Spinner.  
  
"So much for flying solo." Paige said angrily.  
  
"What?" Spinner asked confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Spin, nothing." Paige replied. She rolled her eyes at him and walked off.  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
It was friday night and Amber was over Paige's house. The two of them were getting ready for the dance.  
  
"How about this?" Paige asked, holding up a black mini skirt with a baby blue halter top.  
  
"It's perfect!" Amber responded.  
  
"You know what would look fab?" Paige asked. She reached into her drawer and pulled out the same halter top in pink. "You already have the black mini skirt, but if you put this on we would be like twins."  
  
"Your so awesome Paige." Amber said taking the top.  
  
"I know." Paige said shrugging. "You can change here, I'll use the bathroom."  
  
"Coolie." Amber waited for Paige to leave the room. She opened her backpack and took out her neatly folded skirt. Amber pulled off her tight fitted flares and put on the skirt. She examined herself in Paige's mirror and nodded.  
  
...Ding dong...  
  
Amber jumped a tiny bit when she heard the doorbell. She decided to ignore it since it wasn't her house. Amber folded her pants and placed them back in her backpack. She removed her t-shirt and folded that also. She placed it neatly in her bag.  
  
Amber's attention turned to the door when she heard it opening. She saw Spinner walk in and look at her.  
  
"Oh my..." Spinner started. "I am so sorry...I'm..." Spinner stumbled over his words as he turned around and quickly walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Amber ran her fingers threw her long blonde hair and felt her cheeks turn red. She quickly pulled on the pink halter top and tied it.  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"I really am sorry." Spinner said as himself, Paige and Amber approached the school.  
  
"You said that fifty times." Amber said.  
  
"Yeah Spin," Paige agreed. "It's getting really annoying."  
  
"I'm sorry." Spinner said. "It's just that I'm a total idiot. There's no excuse!"  
  
"Your right." Paige said. "I'm going to get a drink, I'll meet you on the dance floor Am."  
  
Paige walked into the school and headed to the gym where the dance was taking place. Amber turned to Spinner.  
  
"Your not an idiot." She said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shh." Amber put her pointer finger on his lips. "Let's go dance."  
  
Amber grabbed Spinner's hand and led him into the school and to the gym.  
  
"Hey Spinner!" Jimmy slapped hands with Spinner as he walked inside. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing much." Spinner answered.  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy, Spinner and Amber looked to see Ashley Kerwin. Ashley looked nervous as she talked.  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" She asked. "Please."  
  
"Hello," Spinner interupted. "I was talking to the man."  
  
"Yeah but..." Amber said calmly. "We were just about to go dance together, right Spinner?"  
  
"Right." Spinner smiled.  
  
Amber looked at Ashley. Ashley mouthed the words "thank you" and Amber nodded a "you're welcome". Amber took Spinner's hand and led him to the dance floor.  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"This is fun!" Amber shouted over the music. Spinner raised their arms and Amber spun right as the song ended and a slow song came on. Spinner pulled her close and wrapped his arms arounds her. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"I said..." Amber replied. "This is fun."  
  
"Yeah." Spinner agreed. "It really is." 


	3. Messing Around

CHAPTER THREE: Messing Around  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Wow..." Amber plopped herself down onto Paige's bed.  
  
"Don't think your sleeping there, hun." Paige said. "You get the pullout couch. If I don't sleep on a bed, my neck cramps up and..."  
  
"Chill girl!" Amber said sitting up. "I was just relaxing... you should try it sometime."  
  
"Ha." Paige responded sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway!" Amber said. "Tonight was so much fun! I'm really glad that we became friends Paige."  
  
"Yeah." Paige agreed. "As long as you hang with me your all set with popularity points."  
  
"Right..." Amber shook her head smiling. "I'm just amazed that all this happened in a week."  
  
"All what?"  
  
"A new school, a new best friend..." Amber explained. "A new boyfriend."  
  
"New boyfriend?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't be talking about Spinner. Can you?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Amber said. "I think he likes me. I really like him!"  
  
"Uh, sorry hun." Paige said, her face looking sympathetic. "I talked to him...and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"He said that he only wants to be friends with you." Paige explained. "He told me that he didn't want to turn you down for the dance, but he also doesn't want to get serious."  
  
"Oh..." Amber sat there for a moment speechless. "I could have sworn he was into me."  
  
"Well..." Paige shrugged. "He said he wouldn't mind messing around though."  
  
"Messing around?" Amber looked disgusted. "What am I some kind of slut?"  
  
"I know." Paige said in a comforting tone. "I can't believe he would even suggest that."  
  
"We'll see who gets messed around with." Amber said angrily.  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Hey this is cool." Amber said, referring to the park that she and Paige had just walked into. It was a small park with a couple swing sets, a tire swing, a slide, a jungle gym and a basket ball court. The park was located down the street from Paige's house.  
  
Amber walked over to the tire swing and sat on it. She started spinning around and laughing. Paige took a seat on one of the swings close by Amber.  
  
"I come here a lot, you know." Paige explained. "When I need to think about stuff."  
  
"How can you think here?" Amber asked. "Aren't there always kids running around?" Amber was surprised to see that the park was empty.  
  
"No, not anymore." replied Paige. "Ever since they built that new park on Gordon St. no one comes here. The Gordon Park is much bigger, so I guess it makes sense."  
  
"Sure does!" Amber agreed, she stopped spinning. "Whoa..."  
  
"Hey girls!"  
  
Amber and Paige looked up to see Jimmy and Spinner. Amber rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"Wow, you look more and more like me everyday." Paige laughed.  
  
"What's up?" Jimmy asked as Spinner and him approached the girls.  
  
"Nothing, you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Same, we were gonna play some ball." Spinner answered. "Wanna join? Girls vs. boys?"  
  
"We would so kick your butts." Paige said. "But I just got a french manicure and there is no way that I'm messing it up. No way."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather mess around with some girl?" Amber asked, standing up from the tire swing and facing Spinner.  
  
"What the..." Spinner's faced scrunched up in confusion.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes and walked off, in the direction of Paige's house.  
  
"I better go with her." Paige said.  
  
"Wait, Paige." Spinner pleaded. "What was that about? I thought she liked me?"  
  
"Uhh..." Paige looked at Amber and then back at Spinner. "She told me that she's into someone else. You didn't impress her at the dance you know. She said that you might as well go mess around with a different girl."  
  
"What?" Spinner asked. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." Paige shrugged. "I can't believe she would even suggest that." 


	4. Drama

~*Hey I got the next two chapters up for you guys! Please enjoy! And thanks bunches to those of you who reviewed my story. Much 3*~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Drama  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Good afternoon class." Ms. Kwan said to her grade 9 class. "Today we are going to be experimenting with drama."  
  
"Doesn't this school have enough drama as it is?" Paige asked Amber smiling.  
  
"I'm not sure Paige." Ms. Kwan said. "But I do know that you get to pick your partner first."  
  
"Well, I think..."  
  
Ms. Kwan held out a hat with many small pieces of paper in it. Paige frowned and pulled out a name.  
  
"Ashley Kerwin" Paige said aloud. She looked at Ashley and shrugged.  
  
Ms. Kwan brought the hat to Jimmy Brookes. He reached in and pulled out one of the pieces of paper.  
  
"Terri your my partner!" He said looking to Terri.  
  
Next, Ms. Kwan brought the hat to Amber. Amber reached in...  
  
"Gavin Mason?" She looked at Ms. Kwan.  
  
"Spinner."  
  
"I know." Amber said, crunching the paper up in her hand.  
  
After the rest of the class was paired up, Ms. Kwan explained the assignment.  
  
"Your going to be given a small scene in a play, and you will have to memorize your lines, make costumes and perform your scene for the class. We will work on this every day for two weeks. If your not ready by then...well I'll just let you know that this assignment is 40% of your final grade."  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"We are destined to be together, I know it." Spinner said, looking into Amber's eyes.  
  
"Does your acting always suck this bad?" Amber asked.  
  
"Give me a break...geez!" Spinner responded. "Now just read your lines."  
  
"We are destined to be together, I know it." Spinner repeated.  
  
"How can you say that, when you know it's impossible." Amber read, her acting being a little more believeable. "No one approves of us."  
  
"Why does it matter what others think?" Spinner said. "Only you and me matter now..."  
  
"Your right!" Amber said. "We can run away together, somewhere where nobody will recognize us."  
  
Amber leaned over and kissed Spinner. Spinner looked at her for a second.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Spinner said. "That's not supposed to happen until page 3..." Spinner flipped through the pages of their scene.  
  
"Spin?" Amber said. "I know."  
  
  
  
"So...then why did you do it on page one?" Spinner asked.  
  
"I did it..." Amber replied. "Because I like you Spinner."  
  
Spinner smiled at her. "I like you too."  
  
"So why are we holding a grudge for?" Amber asked.  
  
"Because I'm stupid." He answered. "Your confused and I'm stupid."  
  
"No your not." Amber leaned over and kissed him again. 


	5. Ashley's House

CHAPTER FIVE: Ashley's House  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Hey you two!" Paige said sitting down at the lunch table where Amber and Spinner were. "Good to see that things are patched up."  
  
"Isn't it?" Amber agreed.  
  
"Anyway." Paige said, changing the subject. "How's the drama thing going for Kwan's class?"  
  
"Fine." Amber replied.  
  
"Hey." Ashley Kerwin sat down next to Paige at the table.  
  
"May I help you?" Paige asked.  
  
"No." Ashley responded. She blinked her black covered eyes and looked at Amber. "I'm having some people over tonight. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Amber replied. "Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Spinner can come too." Ashley said. "And Paige, if she wants."  
  
Ashley got up and walked away.  
  
Paige looked at Amber. "Don't tell me that your really going over to the Vampire Cave!"  
  
"Paige, I like Ashley." Amber said. "It's cool, you should come."  
  
"I don't like her either." Spinner said. "But I'll go with you Amber."  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, with the exception of when Amber tripped and fell down a couple steps.  
  
Amber, Paige and Spinner arrived at Ashley's house. Amber rang the doorbell. The door opened after a minute or two.  
  
"Hey!" Ashley greeted them, Amber mostly. "Glad you came Amber."  
  
Ashley welcomed them in and closed the door behind them. Amber walked into the living room. She saw Terri, Ellie, Marco, Jimmy and Sean. She knew most of them from class. Amber sat down on the couch next to Ellie. Spinner sat next to Amber.  
  
"This is a strange group." Paige said, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Spinner. "What's this about anyway?"  
  
"No one said you had to come Paige." Ashley said. "And it's not about anything. I just wanted my friends to come over, and as you can tell, some of them brought their friends."  
  
"Whatever." Paige replied, knowing that that comment was aimed towards her. Their bickering was interupted when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Pizza's here!" Ashley said. She walked out of the room to answer the front door.  
  
A few minutes later, Ashley walked back into the room with two large cheese pizzas. She placed the boxes on the coffee table.   
  
"Dig in!" Ashley said.  
  
Everyone helped themself and took a slice or two.  
  
"Hey Ashley." Sean got up from the recliner chair and walked over to her. "Is it alright if I use your phone?"  
  
"Go ahead." Ashley answered.  
  
Sean walked past her into the kitchen and took the phone off of the charger. He dialed a number and put the phone to his face...  
  
"Hey Emma." Sean said after a few seconds. "I'm at Ashleys...no I came with Jimmy...I know...why don't you come by?... ...so what don't you want to see me?... ...fine...yeah fine."  
  
Sean slammed the phone down and walked out of the kitchen. He walked past everyone and headed upstairs.  
  
"O...kay." Paige said.  
  
"What's wrong with Sean?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ashley relied. "He was just on the phone."  
  
"Isn't anyone gonna go get him?" Terri asked.  
  
Everyone blankly stared at her.  
  
"I will." Amber said, since apparently no one else was going to.  
  
Amber stood up and walked upstairs. She reached the top and looked around. There was no sign of him. She opened the first door on the left. She looked around, it was Ashley's room. There was Sean sitting on her bed. Amber walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Sean.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
Sean didn't say anything.  
  
"I know that you don't know me..." Amber continued. "But you have to trust me...that pizza is good, you need to come back downstairs and try some."  
  
Sean smiled. "Okay." He said.  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Yo Spinner." Jimmy said.  
  
"What??" Spinner asked.  
  
"Sean and Amber." Jimmy said. "Upstairs alone."  
  
"So?" Spinner asked.  
  
"No offense Ash," Jimmy looked at Ashley and then back at Spinner. "But remember what happened before?"  
  
"Amber's not like that." Paige insisted. Although she hoped the exact opposite.  
  
"You'll see." Jimmy said, standing up. He walked upstairs and into Ashley's room. "Hey!"  
  
Amber pulled away from Sean and looked at Jimmy. 


	6. Misunderstood

~*Another chapter! woop woop*~  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Misunderstood  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"What's going on?" exclaimed Jimmy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.  
  
Jimmy walked up to Sean and Sean stood up.  
  
"Stop!" Amber screamed. "Jimmy what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Hey, what the hell is all the noise about?" Spinner asked, walking into the room.  
  
Jimmy backed away from Sean and walked over to his friend.  
  
"Like I said..." Jimmy started. "Sean was messing around with your girl."  
  
"What?" Spinner asked, his jaw dropping. He looked at Amber and then Sean. "Your dead."  
  
Spinner walked up to Sean and held up his fist.  
  
"Stop!" Amber shouted. She threw herself infront of Sean just as Spinner threw a punch.  
  
"You idiot!" Sean exclaimed, catching Amber as she fell unconcious into his arms.  
  
Spinner stood there speechless. He had just punched his own girlfriend in the face. Jimmy walked to Spinner's side, he put his arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Man," he said. "That was rough."  
  
"I meant to hit Sean!" Spinner said angrily. "I..."  
  
"Speaking of which," Sean interupted. "If you want to know what happened, I told Amber something and she gave me a hug. Well I guess she's paying for it now, huh? Do you feel tough Spinner?"  
  
Sean stood up, holding Amber in his arms. He brushed past Spinner and Jimmy and walked out of the room and downstairs.  
  
-|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|--|-  
  
"Oh my gosh." Ashley gasped when she saw Amber unconsious.  
  
"What did you do to her Sean?" Paige asked.  
  
"Not me," Sean said, laying Amber down on the recliner chair. "Spinner."  
  
"What?" Terri asked. "What did Spinner do?"  
  
"He put her out like a light." Jimmy said, walking into the living room. "Spinner's upstairs crying about it."  
  
"Maybe you should get her ice," Ellie suggested. "Her eye looks swollen."  
  
"Good idea." Paige said, I'll get it. Paige got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I have to get going." Marco said. "Sorry guys."  
  
"Me too." Jimmy said. He kissed Ashley on the cheek. "Bye babe."  
  
"Bye." Ashley gave him a quick wave and went back to Amber. "Is she gonna wake up soon?"  
  
"I don't know." Ellie shrugged.  
  
Paige walked back into the living room with a bag of ice. She handed it to Ashley. Ashley took it and gently put it on Amber's eye.  
  
Paige, Terri, Ellie, Sean and Ashley watched t.v. for a few hours. Suddenly Amber opened her eyes.  
  
"Amber!" Paige said, excitedly.  
  
"Huh...huh?" Amber sat up slowly, the bag of now melted ice fell to the floor. "What's going on?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Ashley asked her, sympathetically.  
  
"Fine," Amber replied. "I have a little headache, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well, do you remember what happened?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah," Amber frowned. "Where's Spinner?"  
  
"Upstairs." Sean answered. "He's been up there for hours."  
  
"I should talk to him." Amber stood up uneasily. "She put her hand on her forehead. "Ouch."  
  
"Okay," Paige said. "But he's pretty pissed."  
  
"It's his own fault!" Sean insisted.  
  
"I know." Paige said. "Punching his own girlfriend, geez."  
  
"I'm going to talk to him." Amber said. She walked out of the living room and walked upstairs. She turned left into Ashley's room.  
  
"Spin?"  
  
Spinner was sitting on Ashley's bed, facing the opposite direction. He turned around when he heard Amber's voice.  
  
"Amber!"  
  
Amber walked around the bed and sat down next to him. She looked into his eyes. They were red from crying. Amber felt her own eyes getting wet. Amber threw her arms around Spinner and hugged him close.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said, hugging her back. "I didn't mean to." 


	7. There's Gotta Be More to Life

~A/N~ What's up guys? Yes, I'm writing again...finally. I actually had to read through my other chapters to remember everything. Sorry for falling behind. Enjoy! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the song "(There's Gotta be) More to Life"  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: (There's Gotta Be) More to Life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amber!"  
  
Amber awoke to the sound of her sister's voice. It was the next day, she had gotten home from Ashley's late and wished that she could have slept a little bit longer.  
  
"What?" Amber asked, sitting up.  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What, Riley?" Amber asked her sister. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nice shiner." Riley pointed to her sister's eye. "Who did you get in a fight with?"  
  
"I fell." Amber lied. "Now go away."  
  
"Whoa," Riley said. "Calm yourself. It's time for school!"  
  
"I'm... sick." Amber said, pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Right." Riley said. "You better be ready in an hour!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And she was. Amber went to school and hung out with her friends, mostly Spinner. It was the same drill for a long time until a problem arose. A problem that she let pain her for the longest time, until she decided to tell everyone. Before it was too late.  
  
3 Months later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey girls!" Amber said, sitting down at the lunch table with her tray.  
  
"Hey," Paige responded. "Nice lunch."  
  
Amber looked down at the one apple on her tray.  
  
"Not hungry I'm guessing?" Hazel asked.  
  
"Actually, no." Amber replied. "I have to talk to."  
  
"About?" asked Paige.  
  
"I'm moving." Amber blurted out.  
  
"What?" Paige asked. "Your leaving? Where to?"  
  
"California," Amber explained. "Riles auditioned for the lead role in an upcoming t.v. show and got it. We have to move to L.A."  
  
"No," Paige complained. "You can't leave, your too cool."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Amber said. "But I have no choice. Don't worry I'm finishing off the school year."  
  
"There's only three weeks left!" Hazel exclaimed.  
  
"That's true." Paige said, stubbornly. "You might as well leave today."  
  
"Hey!" Spinner said, putting his hands on Amber's shoulders. "What are you girls talking about?"  
  
"About how Amber..." Paige started.  
  
"Nothing!" Amber interupted. She gave Paige a look as if saying 'shut up!'.  
  
"Okay," Spinner said. "See you later then."  
  
After Spinner walked away, Paige looked at Amber with a confused expression.  
  
"I'll tell him later." Amber explained. "I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the end of the day, Amber was looking for a book in her locker, which made no sense since her locker was extremely neat.  
  
"Hey." Spinner said, walking up to her.  
  
Amber closed her locker and looked at him. "Hey." She faked a smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spinner said. "You've been acting weird all day."  
  
"Nothing," Amber lied. "I just lost my text book for science."  
  
"You can borrow mine." Spinner suggested.  
  
"Okay," Amber said. She took his hand and they walked out of the school together. Amber and Spinner walked home everyday together. Finally when they reached Amber's house, Spinner kissed Amber.  
  
"See you tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Wait." Amber stopped him. "Come inside, I wanna talk to you."  
  
"O...kay." Spinner said nervously. "That can't be good." He followed her into her house and into her bedroom.  
  
Amber closed her bedroom door, she walked over to Spinner who was laying on her bed.  
  
"Spin..." Amber said. "I..." She looked down.  
  
"Amber?" Spinner said. "I love you."  
  
Amber looked at him. She crawled on top of him and smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Amber kissed him passionatley on the lips. She pulled off his shirt and continued kissing him. He started unbuttoning her shirt. They lost themselves in the moment...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amber?"  
  
Amber opened her eyes. She wasn't sleeping, just relaxing. She was laying in her bed, under the covers. Spinner was next to her.  
  
"Yeah Spin?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know about you." He said. "But that was the best conversation I've ever had."  
  
Amber laughed slightly. Then she remember what the converation was supposed to be.  
  
"Spinner..." She said in a serious tone. "I'm moving to Los Angelos."  
  
"What?" Spinner sat up and looked at her. "Your kidding right?"  
  
"No," Amber said. "In about a month I'm moving."  
  
"How long have you known?" He asked.  
  
"Three months." She admitted.  
  
"What?" Spinner exclaimed. "I can't believe this." He stood up and put his clothes on.  
  
"Riles got a job there." Amber pleaded. "I have no choice."  
  
"You don't pull people close to you," Spinner said. "Just to push them away!" He stormed out of her room and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Amber was still lying in her bed. She changed into her pajamas and got up. She walked out of the house and sat on the swinging chair on the porch.  
  
___________________________________  
  
I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why can't I let it go  
  
___________________________________  
  
Amber sat there, thinking about her life...  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
(Than wanting more)  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
She didn't know what to do, or what to say to make things better.  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment I'm half-way out the door  
  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
She didn't know why things were'nt going her way.  
  
___________________________________  
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... There's gotta be more  
  
(Than wanting more)  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Amber had no idea what was next for her.  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
I'm wanting more  
  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed....  
  
Always... Always...  
  
___________________________________  
  
All she know was that she wanted more.  
  
___________________________________  
  
More to life  
  
There's gotta be more to life (more to life)  
  
There's gotta be more to life (more)  
  
More to my life  
  
___________________________________  
  
But is there more?... 


	8. Pt 1: Why Are You So Mad? & Pt 2: Throwi...

~A/N~ More for your reading pleasure...  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: PT 1 Why Are You So Mad?  
  
~~~  
  
Emma Nelson ran down the hall of Degrassi C.S. with her paper for the Grapevine, the school newspaper. She got to the office just as Liberty walked out.  
  
"Your late." Liberty stated the obvious. "This is the second time this has happened."  
  
"I know!" Emma said. "I gotta go."  
  
Emma took off down the hall. Liberty shook her head. "I don't know how she does what she does."  
  
Emma ran quickly around the corner just to bump into Sean and have his books go flying to the ground.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Sean," Emma said, bending down to help him retrieve his books. She stood up and handed the ones she had to him.  
  
"No big deal." He responded. "You seem like your in a rush."  
  
"Uhh...sorta." Emma said. "Hey forget it, let's have lunch."  
  
"Okay," Sean said. They walked together to the lunch room. Sean stopped at a lunch table where Paige, Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner and Craig were sitting.  
  
"Hey, Spinner is it true that Amber is leaving?" Sean asked.  
  
"Shut up." Spinner said.  
  
"Yeah, she's moving to Cali." Paige pouted. "Why?"  
  
"Cause she's my friend," Sean said. "I obviously want to know if she's leaving the country."  
  
"Maybe we should throw her a going away party." Jimmy suggested.  
  
"That's a grand idea, Jimmy." Spinner said sarcastically. "Celebrate the fact that she's leaving us forever."  
  
"Hey it would be nice," Paige said. "Have fun with her, like old times."  
  
"How can I be happy with her gone?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Enjoy the time you have left with her," Emma said. "It only makes sense."  
  
"Did I ask you, eighth grader?" Spinner said to Emma.  
  
"Hey back off." Sean threatened. "Let's go Emma."  
  
Sean and Emma walked away. Hazel turned to Paige.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side." She whispered. "You have a chance with Spinner again."  
  
"I guess your right," Paige whispered back. "But hun, we both know how much Amber rocks."  
  
"Hey!" Amber said, walking up to the lunch table. She sat down next to Spinner.  
  
Spinner stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Amber got up and walked after him. "What's up with you? I told you it's not my fault."  
  
"You kept this a secret for 3 months!" Spinner said.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Amber said. "I was waiting for it to change, I didn't believe I really had to leave you until it hit my recently."  
  
Spinner said nothing.  
  
"How are you going to be mad at me?" Amber asked. "I forgive you about everything, and you hold grudges like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"What did you forgive me about that was so bad?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Me moving isn't the only thing that has hit me." Amber said, crossing her arms.  
  
Spinner felt mixed emotions inside of him. He turns and walked off.  
  
"Fine!" Amber yelled. "We have three weeks left together, spend it being mad at me!  
  
~~~  
  
Amber felt a tear crawl down her face. It was the end of the day and she was sitting on a picnic table waiting for the bus. She didn't like to walk home alone, and she didn't have Spinner to walk with her.  
  
"Hey," Sean said sitting down next to her. Emma sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi," Amber said. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sean asked.  
  
"You don't need to hear my problems." Amber replied.  
  
"It's okay," Emma said. "Maybe we can help?"  
  
"No," Amber said. "You can't unless you know a place where I can stay while my father and sister move to California."  
  
Emma looked at Sean and shrugged.  
  
"And..." Amber continued. "Spinner hates me. I'm gonna move away forever with him hating me..."  
  
"Oh Sean." Amber threw her arms around him and hugged him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~~~  
  
"Paige, Hazel!" Emma stopped them as they were walking down the hall.  
  
"May I help you?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, actually." Emma said. "I was thinking about what Jimmy said, about throwing a Going Away party. I think we should."  
  
Paige put her index finger to her chin as if she were deep in though.  
  
"Okay," Paige said. "How about at my place? Tomorrow night?"  
  
"Okay," Emma agreed. "I'll tell everyone."  
  
"Six o'clock, till whenever make it." Paige said. "Bring presents. Oh and don't tell Am, it will be a surprise."  
  
"Alright," Emma said, she quickly walked past them to deliver the news.  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: PT 2 Throw A Party  
  
~~~  
  
"This is crazy!" Paige said, taking a sip of her screw driver. "Mmm orange juice at night."  
  
"When's Amber gonna be here?" Emma yelled over the music.  
  
"Soon!" Paige yelled back.  
  
The party was wild even before Amber came. There was blaring music, strobe lights going, food and drinks. About a half an hour later, Amber arrived. She walked right in, seeing many people partying their brains out. A huge banner was up that read: "We'll Miss You FORVER Amber!"  
  
Amber found Paige and headed over to her.  
  
"Thanks!" She yelled over the blaring music.  
  
"Okay!" Paige yelled back, she was dancing and having a lot of fun. Amber decided to join the fun. It was her last few weeks at Degrassi. She grabbed a beer from the small fridge and started dancing. She bumped into Emma accidently.  
  
"Sorry!" Amber said.  
  
"Your here!" Emma said smiling. "Nice party huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Amber said.  
  
"My parents would KILL me for being here," Emma said. "I didn't know it was gonna be so big and crazy!"  
  
"Paige throws some party huh!" Amber said loudly. She looked around at the people. "Where are the people who actually know who I am?"  
  
"Around!" Emma said. "Just look for them!"  
  
"Okay," Amber said. "I need some fresh air already! See ya!"  
  
"Bye." Emma said, as Amber walked away. She walked out the front door and sat on the front steps.  
  
After a few minutes, a black dodge viper pulled up in front of the house. Amber put down her half full beer and got up. She walked up to the vehicle. The tinted window rolled down and a really hott guy smiled at her.  
  
"What's going on here?" He asked.  
  
"Partying!" Amber said. "Who are you?"  
  
"An old friend of Paige's." He said. "But she seems busy, are you?"  
  
"Hey the party's for me and no one even knows I'm gone." Amber said. "I don't know half the people in there! My going away party was just an excuse for Paige to party wild I guess."  
  
"I'll party with you," He said. "Hop in!"  
  
Amber walked around the front of the car and got in the passenger side. He drove off.  
  
"I'm Amber by the way." She said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," He said. "I'm Dean." 


	9. Escaping

~A/N~ Here's more, finally!  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Escaping  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Dean..." Amber said, smiling. "So how do you know Paige?"  
  
"We met at a party last year." Dean explained. "She's a cool chick."  
  
~RiNg~  
  
"My cellie!" Amber reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello? Yeah hey...I just went for a drive with this nice guy.... Huh?... Oh, Dean is his name...what?...no way...are you sure?...Okay see you soon."  
  
Amber clicked her cellphone off and put it back in her pocket. She looked at Dean.  
  
"Pull over." Amber said, sternly.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Dean asked. "I thought we were having fun."  
  
"Pull over now!" Amber screamed.  
  
"Chill woman!" Dean pulled into an empty parking lot. "Your not going anywhere."  
  
Amber grabbed the door handle and tried to open it.  
  
"That door doesn't open from the inside." Dean said, grinning.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Amber screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spinner!" Paige pushed through a group of people to get to him. "Spinner!"  
  
"What?" Spinner asked.  
  
"It's Amber!" Paige yelled over the music.  
  
"I came here for the party, not her." Spinner said, rudely.  
  
"No, she's in trouble!" Paige explained. "Please help me!"  
  
"Why should I?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Just come here!" She yelled.  
  
Paige grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him outside. She released her grip and frowned.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"A guy came here and sweet talked Amber into taking a drive around with him." Paige explained.  
  
"That's her problem." Spinner said. "Maybe she'll actually let him know that she's moving."  
  
"Spinner!" Paige exclaimed. "I can't believe your still not over that. Amber is with Dean right now, she's in trouble, and all you can think about is..."  
  
"What?" Spinner asked, interupting Paige. "Did you say she's with Dean? Where?"  
  
"I don't know." Paige said. "I'll try calling her again."  
  
Paige took out her cellphone and dialed Amber's number. It rang for a few seconds until somebody answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What?" Paige asked, being confused. "Dean?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Where's Amber!" Paige asked, trying to sound calm.  
  
"With me." Dean replied, laughing.  
  
Spinner took the phone from Paige.  
  
"Where is she, asshole!" Spinner said, not sounding so calm.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Dean said, and hung up.  
  
"Damn it!" Spinner handed Paige her cellphone back and headed towards his car. Paige walked quickly behind him.  
  
"Spinner you don't know where they are!" Paige said.  
  
"I'll find them." Spinner said, getting in the drivers seat.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Paige said.  
  
"No." Spinner responded. "Stay here."  
  
"I could help." Paige pleaded. "I want to find my bestfriend."  
  
"Fine," Spinner said. "Get it."  
  
Paige walked around the car and got in the passenger seat. She slammed the door shut and Spinner sped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Amber," Dean said. "You know you want me."  
  
"Get away from me." Amber said.  
  
Dean ignored her and put his hand on her thigh. He moved it up slowly. When he got under her skirt Amber smacked his hand really hard.  
  
"Ow." He said, pulling away. "You bitch."  
  
"Your so pathetic!" Amber said. "Why do you have to torture 16 year old girls?"  
  
"Your feeling tortured?" Dean asked, laughing.  
  
"Actually, no." Amber said. "Because I can stick up for myself."  
  
Amber leaned backwards and kicked Dean in the face with her high heeled shoes. He put him hands to his face.  
  
"Fuck!" Dean yelled in pain.  
  
Amber took the opportunity and crawled over him. She opened the car door and crawled outside.  
  
"Get back here!" Dean grabbed her around her waist and threw her back in the car. He closed the door.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem!" Amber yelled. "Your a fucken phsyco!"  
  
Dean and Amber squinted when they saw headlights. A car pulled into the parking lot and drove right towards them.  
  
"Spinner!" Amber said, as the car got closer, and parked right next to them.  
  
Dean pressed down on the lock button twice, locking every door. He watched Spinner get out of the car and walked up to Dean's window. Dean put the window down an inch.  
  
"Get lost." Dean said. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Let Amber go." Spinner threatened. "Or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Dean asked. "You can't do anything."  
  
"Oh, and if you don't get out of here now..." Dean continued. He pulled out a pocket knife and flipped open the blade. "I'm gonna kill her."  
  
"Fuck you!" Spinner screamed.  
  
"You know Dean..." Amber said, calmly. "Your such a loser. Why don't you just leave me alone."  
  
Dean closed the pocket knife and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"You know I wouldn't really kill you baby." Dean said, touching her face with his hand. "I would never hurt you or lie to you."  
  
"Really?" Amber asked.  
  
"Really." Dean answered.  
  
"Would you do anything for me?" Amber asked, crawling on top of him.  
  
"Anything." Dean said smiling.  
  
Amber leaned in and kissed him. She let Dean kiss her neck and she looked outside at Spinner. He was now facing the opposite direction talking to Paige. Dean continued kissing her neck and started unbuttoning her top. Amber reached down and grabbed the door handle. She quickly opened the door and let herself fall out, which she knew would be the fastest way out.  
  
"Bitch!" Dean said grabbing her again.  
  
Spinner turned around. He grabbed Dean and threw him against the car. Amber quickly got into Spinner's car.  
  
"This is not the last you'll see of me." Spinner said to Dean. "I'm gonna have your ass arrested."  
  
Spinner turned around and got in his car. He sped off quickly.  
  
Paige crawled into the backseat and hugged Amber.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay." She said.  
  
"Believe me." Amber smiled. "I wasn't going to let him touch me."  
  
They stopped hugging and smiled at eachother.   
  
Soon afterwards, Spinner pulled into Amber's driveway.  
  
"Bye Paige." Amber said, getting out.  
  
"Later hun!" Paige said. "Call me."  
  
Amber nodded and closed the door. She walked around the car and opened the door to where Spinner was sitting. Spinner looked at her. Amber threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you," She said. "Thank you."  
  
Spinner took her hands and removed her grip from him.  
  
"Whatever." He said, closing the car door.  
  
Amber sighed. She walked towards her front door. She turned around only to see Spinner driving off. She felt a tear creep down her cheek. 


	10. Sad Times For Some People

~A/N~ I would just like to take this time to give a big hug out to everyone who read my story. Much love to you!  
  
CHAPTER TEN: Sad Times... For Some People  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the last day of school and things were hectic. People were running around getting people to sign their yearbook. Others were crying and hugging. Most were celebrating.  
  
Amber walked down the hall with Paige. A lot of people kept stopping Paige because they wanted her to sign their yearbook. Some of them wanted Amber to too.  
  
Finally the two girls got out of the mob in the hall and sat down outside at a picnic table.  
  
"This is cool." Amber said. "At my old school, on the last day of school, we had to sit through class all day."  
  
"Yeah this is fun," Paige said. "Let me sign yours now."  
  
Amber and Paige exchanged yearbooks. Amber opened it and saw a picture of her and Spinner laughing together. She looked at it for a minute smiling.  
  
"Hun," Paige said, putting Amber's yearbook down. "Are you done?"  
  
Amber turned the page. There was a picture of her and Paige doing a skit in Ms. Kwans class.  
  
Paige, we had a lot of good times together! Never change girl! I'll miss ya. Call me 3 Am   
  
Amber closed the yearbook and handed it back to Paige. Suddenly, Amber saw Spinner walking towards them. She felt excitment inside of her and smiled.  
  
However, the smile turned upside down when he didn't even look at her, and asked Paige to sign his yearbook.  
  
"Only if I can sign yours!" She said.  
  
Paige and Spinner signed eachothers yearbooks. Amber felt stupid sitting there being ignored. She waited for Spinner to be done signing Paige's yearbook and picked up her own.  
  
"Spinner." Amber said. "Will you sign my yearbook?"  
  
It was the first time she'd talked to him since the Dean incident weeks ago. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Spinner replied, finally.  
  
He took her yearbook and wrote something. When he was done he looked up at Amber.  
  
"Are you done?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yes." Spinner answered. "You can have it back when you sign mine."  
  
Amber raised her right eyebrow. She was very surprised, but she took it anyway and signed it.  
  
Spin, I know we've had some rough times. But I clearly remember the good times. You are a great guy and I hope we keep in touch. Lot of love, Am.   
  
Amber and Spinner handed eachother their yearbook. Spinner glanced at Amber for a second before he turned around and walked off.  
  
"Wow." Paige said. "That was awkward. What did he write?"  
  
Amber opened the yearbook to where Spinner signed. It was right above the picture of the two of them laughing together. Amber felt a tear crawl down her cheek as she read the words.  
  
Amber, if I had a penny for everytime you made me laugh, smile or just be happy... I wqould be the richest man alive. You really changed my world. I don't know what I'm gonna do when you leave. I'll never forget you. -Spinner   
  
Amber closed the yearbook and smiled.  
  
"He just said...that he'll miss me." Amber said.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
"Schools out!" Paige said. "Come on!"  
  
Amber followed Paige off of school grounds and they walked home together.  
  
"Amber, your like tomorrow right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, like tomorrow." Amber replied.  
  
Paige hugged Amber. "I'm gonna miss you. We are gonna write to eachother okay?"  
  
"Okay." Amber said. "Definatley."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Final Goodbyes

~A/N~ Wow, this story has been fun.. let me tell you! Thanks to everyone who read and a HUGE thank you to those of you who reviewed so a big hug to BoRn2BeMe141, MissingKindness, Care*Bear 1017, swizzbeatz, Ice Princezz, LittleShortie, Wood-Lover, and Riosgirl14. You all rock! wooooo... well laterz!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: Final Goodbyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Amber!" Riley, Amber's sister yelled from downstairs. "Hurry up!"  
  
Amber shoved the rest of her clothes into a suitcase and slammed it shut. She pried the zipper closed and dragged the suitcase downstairs. It was 11:00 am and she was exhausted. Amber had woken up at 6 am to begin loading the moving truck. She had a few suitcases left to throw in the car.  
  
Amber dragged the suitcase to her father's pickup truck and threw it into the back. She walked back into the house and grabbed a plastic cup from the counter. She walked to the kitchen sink and filled the cup with cold water and took a long sip.  
  
"Mmm." She said aloud.  
  
"Come on Amber!" Frank, her father mumbled, as he hurried out the door. Two boxes in both hands and his car keys in his mouth.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes playfully and walked outside of the empty house. She took a last good look at it before she got in the truck. Her sister had her own car and had already left for the airport.  
  
Their things on the moving truck were going to be brought over on a serperate plane along with their cars.  
  
Amber squinted from the sun as her dad drove away, and she left behind her beloved world and friends. She left Degrassi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Am!" Amber looked up and to her surprise, saw a group of her friends. She got up from the waiting area and ran over to see them. She stopped in front of Paige and gave her a hug.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Amber asked.  
  
"We had to say goodbye!" Paige said, in an obvious tone.  
  
Paige was there along with Ashley, Sean, Emma, Hazel and Terri. They were the group of people who she loved the most there. Amber was glad to see them one last time.  
  
After a lot of hugging, a women on the intercom announced Amber's flight.  
  
"Flight 108 now boarding all passengers. Repeat. Flight 108 boarding all passengers."  
  
"Well, I guess this really is goodbye." Amber said, sadly. "I promise to write to all of you everyday."  
  
Amber gave a quick wave and turned around. She watched as her father and sister walked out of sight and onto the plane. Amber headed in that direction, but right as she got to the ticket lady she heard...  
  
"Amber!"  
  
Amber turned around and saw none other than Spinner Mason.  
  
"Spinner?" Amber blinked in amazement. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
Amber walked over to him smiling. He smiled back, but couldn't help but frown as the intercom repeated the message again. "Flight 108 boarding all passengers."  
  
"I had to come." Spinner said. "I had to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Amber asked. "What's up Spin?"  
  
"Remember when..." Spinner began. "Remember what I told you that night, the night that we...you know."  
  
"Yeah..." Amber said, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I meant it." Spinner said. "And I'm sorry for being mad at you. I'm just so..."  
  
"Spinner." Amber interupted. She took both of his hands. "It's alright. I have to go now."  
  
Amber dropped his hands and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Spinner said. "Amber."  
  
Amber turned around. Spinner approached her and put his hand on her face. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spinner asked. "Can't I have one last kiss before you go a million miles away."  
  
"I'm not sure it's that far Spinner." Amber said.  
  
"Even so," Spinner said. "One last kiss?"  
  
"I can't." Amber replied.  
  
"Why not?" Spinner asked.  
  
"Because then," Amber responded. "I don't know if I could leave."  
  
Amber bit her lip and turned around. She walked away from him and onto the plane. She had gotten on about 5 minutes before take off.  
  
Amber sighed as the planed took off. She was going somewhere new, but she had left her heart behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. I'll Be Back

~A/N~ Why hello there! I don't know what to say...don't forget to read the note at the bottom, k? ;-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: I'll Be Back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ding dong   
  
Spinner ignored the doorbell as he sat on the couch, watching t.v. and popping cheese curls in his mouth. He flipped through the channels until he gave up and left it on the news station.  
  
Ding dong!   
  
"Damn it." Spinner got up and answered the door. It was Paige.  
  
"Hey baby!" She said, walking in and shoving him against the wall.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
"What?" Spinner looked at her in amazement. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Shh..." Paige said. She put her hands on his chest and leaned towards him.  
  
"Get off." Spinner said, pushing her away.  
  
"Oh will you get over her?" Paige said, inpatiently. "She's completely gone."  
  
"Not completely." Spinner argued.  
  
"Haven't you seen the news?" Paige asked. "Hun, look."  
  
Paige pointed at the television. There was a lady talking but Spinner couldnt hear her. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.  
  
"...and nobody knows exactly what went wrong. All we know is that something did go wrong and Flight 108, that took off around this time yesterday, brutally crashed into a forresty area. Sources say that there were no survivors. Eric, please take it away."  
  
"Thank you Susan. That is a very sad thing and all of our sympathy goes out to the families and friends of the victims of Flight 108."  
  
"No!" Spinner screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spinner opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat from his forhead. He had had a nightmare. And thank god.  
  
Spinner laid back and closed his eyes. Sure, Amber was gone. But things would eventually get better. Maybe she would come back someday. Maybe not. All Spinner knew was that right now he loved her. And until that changed, all he could do was hope for the best.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END?  
  
You decide...options are always open here! wooo  
  
Vote: (you don't have to be 18 in this case)  
  
1) Write a sequal, I can't get enough of Amber!  
  
2) Go on to a new story, your a good author.  
  
3) What is wrong with you? Never write another story again that was so lame! You suck! 


	13. Chapter 13

Would anyone like me to continue with this story and the sequel?


End file.
